


They Said Family Doesn’t End With Blood

by 015wayward_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Other, So many deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester
Summary: Not a fic. Just a series of poems I wrote for some of the dead characters of Supernatural who was close to the Winchesters.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	They Said Family Doesn’t End With Blood

There was a blonde girl who just wanted to hunt. She knew the risks, took her chances, and sooner rejoined her father. 

There was a mother who loved her daughter. They fought together, and she did what she could to protect her daughter. It took time, but she followed her little girl. 

There was a witch. Immortal loving only life, loved by the one who took her life. She met her end at the bottom of a hole her pink dress stained red.

There was a demon, rough around the edges, but deep down craved love. Died in vain to save the only family he knew. 

There was a vampire who just wanted life. Loved by one, hated by the other. Eventually killed by the one he called brother

There was an old man, a father, always there to help. He gave everything to save the boys. Once it cost his legs, then it cost his soul, and eventually he lost his life.

There was a physic, strong of will gave her life to save her kin. 

There was a reaper, more friend than foe, taught the boy what he knows, stabbed by the friend she once had. Natural order had run its course. 

There was a woman, resurrected once. Who loved the boys because they were her own. Her story ended for the final time in a crater made by a boy she considered a son.

There was a man hell bent on revenge, became less of a father to his sons. Dead on the hospital floor after sealing his final deal

There was a girl, innocent and kind. She knew nothing of the life her boyfriend led, and those secrets caused her to end up dead. 

There was another physic, always did whatever the brothers asked. One time she lost her eyes, the next she lost her life. 

There was an old drunk, friend to the mentor. Dead in an abandoned warehouse without forgiving his best friend.

There was an angel, often more foe then friend, but in the end impaled for helping the boys. 

There was a boy, a prophet who dreamed only of college and a normal life. Screwed by the ones who called him family, he lay lifeless on the bunker floor

There was a bright, nerdy, girl with red hair and action figures, the little sister the brothers never wanted. Gutted in a bathtub long before her time. 

There was an angel who always wore an old trench coat, always happy to bleed for the Winchesters, never wanted or expecting anything in return, ending up unable to ever find true happiness.

There was a woman who loved art. Hexed and killed just for knowing the boys

There was a British man, not quite family, but certainly close. Killed for being reminded of his humanity.

There was a deaf woman killed for no other reason then she wanted to hunt and save people. 

There was a kind angel, only wanting to help humanity. Loyalties were tested, but eventually killed for protecting the rogue angel in a dirty trench coat.

There was a pastor, friend to the father. Ambushed by a demon trying to hurt the family. Throat slit, blood running on the tile. 

There was a man out of his time, he lost the love of his son, and the chance to return all to save his grandsons.

There was an archangel. Once an enemy, but soon became family. All he wanted was to hide from heaven, but gave his life in a fight to save humanity. 

There was a cosmic entity who grew to love the boys. He found their way of cheating him amusing. Needlessly stabbed by his own scythe, laying forgotten on the bar floor.

When your family is the Winchesters it always ends in blood.

**Author's Note:**

> There are A LOT of dead characters in the show. If there’s someone I missed that you’d like to see a poem for let me know.


End file.
